


The Librarians: A Single Pink Tulip

by Alasse Fefalas (sanzochan)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I COULDN'T HELP IT, Mother's Day, THESE TWO ARE SO IMPORTANT TO ME, Team as Family, mama baird and baby bird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6791563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzochan/pseuds/Alasse%20Fefalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezekiel has a gift for Eve for Mother's Day. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Librarians: A Single Pink Tulip

**A Single Pink Tulip**  
By Alasse Fefalas

Ezekiel looked around the darkened Annex, ensuring he was alone. It was past midnight, but he had to be sure. Their job wasn't really the nine to five sort of job and anyone could just come bursting out from nowhere and at any time. Silently, he drew a stalk of pink tulip from his bag and placed it horizontally on Baird's table. Arranging the items on her table to make the flower the centre piece, he moved the small tag attached to it, ensuring the words were well seen.

Taking a step back, Ezekiel smiled to himself. There was no name on the tag, and she would never know it was from him. It was just as well - he would probably die of embarrassment if she had found the flower and read the tag in front of everyone, saying it was from him. No, he was fine being the mysterious well-wisher. Besides, it wasn't like she, or anyone else for that matter, knew how he felt. It was his secret.

"Jones?"

Baird's sudden voice made Ezekiel mentally curse at himself. He was too busy in his own world that he didn't hear the sound of the Back Door opening. He immediately snatched the flower off the table and hid it behind his back.

"What are you still doing here? I thought you went home hours ago," she said, walking up to him.

"Yeah, I accidentally left something important in Jenkins' lab so I came back to grab it," he lied. Ezekiel took in Eve's sleepwear of blue pyjama pants and a white tee. "Speaking of which, why are YOU still here, Colonel?"

"Flynn and I were doing some research in the Library and it got late so we decided to sleep over," she shrugged.

"Yeah, 'research'," he laughed, making air quotes with his free hand.

Baird rolled her eyes. "So, are you ever going to tell me what you're hiding behind you?"

Ezekiel laughed nervously. "What? Nothing! Nothing at all!"

Baird folded her arms and waited, not saying a word. Sighing, he slowly drew his arm forward, the pink tulip still in his hand. "This is for you," he said quietly, eyes staring at the ground, refusing to meet hers.

Baird took the flower off him and read the tag in a quiet voice, "Happy Mother's Day!"

A silence fell between the both of them and Ezekiel got the courage to glance at her. Baird was holding the tulip in one hand and the other was over her chest. Her gaze was faraway, but her expression held surprise. He fidgeted in his spot, unable to stand the growing silence.

"Look, I know you're not a mother alright, but you and Stone and Cassie and Jenkins and even Flynn are the only family I have and of all the women in my life, you're the one who's been most like a mother to me and I just wanted to show my appreciation," he rambled animatedly, looking around at everything but her.

"It's highly improbable but... thank you," Baird said in a low voice, so softly he almost missed it.

Heat ran up his neck as he looked at her bashfully. There was a small smile on her face and her eyes were gentle. She placed a hand on his shoulder, her smile growing.

"I'm glad to be part of your family, Ezekiel Jones."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Ezekiel hugged her tightly. "Happy Mother's Day, Baird."

Eve returned the hug, ruffling his hair like a kid. "Please don't call me that."

Ezekiel smirked as he pulled away. "Only if you don't anyone else - not even Flynn! - that the flower's from me."

Eve laughed and patted his cheek lightly. "Deal."

Fin.  
\--  
A/N: Have I ever mentioned how much the relationship of these two mean to me? BECAUSE IT DOES.

Happy Mother's Day to all loving mothers and those who are basically their friends' mothers! I hope you enjoyed this quick little fic! Tell me what you think about it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
